To Kidnap a King
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: Hiding under a false identity is one thing, but when your task is to kidnap the praetor of Rome, you know when it becomes almost the impossible. Rome and Greece have been at war for centuries, and this could be the thing the Greeks needed to end it. "He's predicted that Rome will meet its downfall, and that I will be a part of it." AU - set in Ancient Rome and Greece.
1. To Help an Escape

**Hey Guys, this story has been buzzing around my head for a while, it's completely AU, and its set in Ancient Greek and Rome, the Greeks and Romans have been fighting and Greece send out somebody to do some serious damage to the Roman Empire, and they do.**

**Disclaimer Is Rick Riodarn a girl? Is he from England? Is he a nerd and bottom of the school chain? No? Well then, I do not own PJO or HoO...**

**Just a warning, I am English so I don't really know much American things, so if I spell things wrong, well, it is right to me...**

**Chapter One - To Help an Escape**

Brown eyes blinked as they peered over a low wall. The brown orbs followed the squad of soldiers as they marched past where they were, each of their own armour clanking heavily. The person ducked back down and pressed their back to the wall, Blonde hair was scraped back into a simple bun and a few strands lay loose and framed her face. She felt so foreign here in Rome, she wanted to be home, in Greece, with her friends, and her father, she hadn't seen him in _so_ long. But it was her own fault, she didn't have to accept this. She had been in Rome for two months and she knew that later today she had to leave, with or without what she came for.

"Emelia?" Emelia jumped as she heard her name being called out, she scrambled up, brushing off the dust that had settled on her pale blue tunic, she clasped her _palla_ around her shoulders and turned to face who had addressed her, squinting through the dust to see Hazel sprinting towards her, Hazel Levesque, her curly and wild hair contained in a golden helmet. Her own gold eyes searching for Emeila's own brown ones.

"Hazel?" Emelia asked, reaching out her hand to clasp Hazel's own, her caramel skin contrasting with Emelia's own pale colour. "Whats wrong? Your meant to be in the forum."

"I can't go there." Hazel said, offering no explanation to the girl who was supporting her, her eyes darted around the deserted street, as if waiting for someone to pop out and arrest her on the spot. "Frank. He's deserted, they say, but it can't be true. It just can't be!"

"Shhh," the blonde haired girl said to her friend, "It'll be fine, Frank hasn't deserted," she said, still offering comforts. In fact, Emelia knew exactly what had happened to Frank, and she had played a part in it...

_"I need to get out." Frank said to Emelia in the darkness of night, "It's Octavian, he's predicted, he's predicted that Rome will meet its downfall, and that I will be a part of it. He's announcing it to the Senate tomorrow, and I need to get out, or I'll be killed. The word is that you can get people out of here and to safety." Fear was evident in his voice, the fear that Emelia was no stranger to._

_Emelia knew what he was talking about, being a personal assistant to the praetors of Rome let you into some nice places and out of a lot of sticky situations. She had heard the prophecy that Octavian had made, or rather created for his own personal use, but it wasn't that far from the truth. "I can get you out." She stated, holding up a hand to silence Frank's annoying words of payment. "Follow me."_

_"Now?" Frank asked, looking to the smaller girl in front of him, who was promising his safety._

_"Yes 'now'." She said, looking annoyed, she started to walk off down a street, Frank strode after her, his eyes looked around the buildings that they passed and tried to figure out where they were going. But to his luck, he could think of nothing. The unlikely pair stopped at a fountain and Emelia looked around before climbing over the side and stepping into the fountains cool waters. Frank looked confused as she pulled out a large golden coin, as it glinted her gasped but said nothing. That was a drachma..._

_"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Nico di Angelo, wherever the Hades in Greece he is."_

_An image formed in front of Emelia of a boy dressed all in black with a black sword held out in front of him as he walked forward. "Nico!" Emelia hissed, the boy turned to face her and Frank shuddered at the piercing black eyes that now faced him._

_"Pi-."_

_"Emelia!" The girl in question hissed as she shook her head as she glared at Nico, "I need you to come here and get Frank, I'm pretty sure he's one of the seven, he needs a way out of here."_

_Nico gave a grunt as he swiped a hand through the mist and the image vanished before Frank's eyes. Not even two seconds later, and after Emelia had stepped out of the fountain, the shadows in the gloomy dark pulsed and out fell the boy he had seen in the misty image. Nico nodded in greeting to Emelia before tugging on one of Frank's arms. "Come on," Nico said, "we don't have much time before your stupid guards find me. Pip-Emelia." He nodded._

_All Emelia could offer was a wave as Frank disappeared into the shadows along with Nico._

"Hazel?" she asked ,placing her other hand on top of the mentioned girls. "I know where Frank is, and I can tell you, _but_ it means you will have to help me." Emelia's brown eyes looked into the gold orbs of the girl opposite. "It may sound crazy but I haven't been entirely honest with you..."

"What?"

Emelia knew her time was running out, if she delayed any longer from what she was about to do even more, then it wouldn't be able to happen. "Follow me." Without waiting for an answer Emelia strode off in the direction of the forum, she would have to explain herself to Hazel as they walked, "I am not who you think I am." She paused as they came up to the entrance to the forum, Emelia put her other hand onto Hazel's arm and pulled her to the side so that nobody could over hear what she was about to say, "You see, I'm not really a Roman, and I need your help to get a _very_ important person."


	2. Good Evening Praetor

**Chapter Two - Good Evening Praetor**

_"You see, I'm not really a Roman, and I need your help to get a very important person."_

Being one of the two leaders of the Twelfth Legion and a Senator of Rome, well, it wasn't what it cracked up to be. **(sorry! British expression - I think…) **Jason Grace thought as he looked around his room which looked out over the forum, his eyes gazed over the flurry of Romans, each going about their daily lives. He turned around back to the large wooden table which stood in the middle of the room, it was covered with scrolls and scrolls of reports.

"There's a war coming…" Jason muttered to himself as he picked up one of the scrolls, which just so happened to be a report his soldiers out fighting on the seas near Greece. As a knock sounded from outside the room and Jason stood up straighter, contorting his face into a perfect mask of his emotions. "Enter." He said, internally wincing at how cold his voice sounded.

The door swung open revealing Emelia standing in the doorway, "Good Evening Praetor," she said, bowing her head slightly as she entered the room, Jason ignored her and asked her, "What is it?"

"Reyna wishes to see you _praetor_." Emelia said, moving forward to stand a few metres behind the mentioned man, staring at the back of his head, "She told me that she wished to see you _immediately_. I'm to escort you there sir, its not in one of the most _convenient _locations." Jason didn't reply but hummed and nodded while collecting up the scrolls into his arms, piling each one precariously on top of the next. Once all of the scrolls where in his arms her shifted his body towards the door and exited not looking to see if Emelia followed behind him.

As Jason walked down the corridor he got a sense of foreboding, something bad was going to happen soon, he just knew it. He walked down the familiar corridors and turned to face behind him, his gaze landed on Emelia, "Where are we heading?" He asked, completely forgetting that the blonde servant girl was meant to lead the way.

Emelia titled her head at Jason and looked past his head to the direction that they were travelling in. "This way praetor." she said softly, gesturing to the way the had been walking in, "Praetor Reyna said that you need to check with her about the Greeks and where they plan to attack next."

Jason inwardly frowned, Reyna shouldn't be sharing information with…people below her station, even if she was the personal assistant to the praetors. Pushing those thoughts away from his head Jason carried on through the corridor. Eventually the pair came to an archway that was covered with a thick purple drape on the other side.

Jason nodded to the girl who had escorted him there and pushed back the drape to reveal the room where he expected to see Reyna ready and waiting for him. But to his surprise Reyna was nowhere in sight, instead was a curly haired, golden eyed, Hazel Levesque standing to the window, admiring the view which was overlooking the small gardens of the Praetorian House.

"Hazel?" The girl in question spun around and smiled at her blonde haired superior.

"Praetor Jason!" She exclaimed, walking over to the large table in the centre of the room and taking a seat at one of the wooden chairs. Hazel looked up into Jason's eyes and he himself was surprised, from what he usually saw from one of his close friends, a warm and caring look in her eyes had been replaced with a slight change of fury.

"Hazel…" He asked cautiously, approaching her around the table, he dropped the scrolls and stepping slowly towards Hazel, _something wasn't right_…

TWHACK!

Jason crumpled to the ground, clutching the back of his head in pain, his vision was blurring and he could feel himself slipping away.

"Emelia!"

"I never _meant _to do it that hard. Don't give me _that_ look, okay so maybe I did! But come on we need to get him out before anyone notices he's gone."

Jason looked up just in time to see the blonde hair of Emelia leaning over him to grab his arms. The last thing he felt before dropping off was the tug of the _traitor's_ arms dragging him across the smooth marble which made up the floor.

**Emelia**

"Emelia!" Hazel said, immediately springing up and striding over to the unconscious praetor.

"I never _meant _to do it that hard." Emelia said, glancing down at the blonde who lay at her feet, she let the stick of wood she used drop to the floor and looked over to Hazel and noticed the way she was staring at her." Don't give me _that_ look," Hazel raised an eyebrow, "okay so maybe I did! But come on we need to get him out before anyone notices he's gone."

She leant over him and grabbed at his arms, with one long pull she started to drag Jason Grace across the marble floor of the meeting room. Pushing back the drape she motioned to Hazel, "Go a little bit ahead," she told the girl, "I'll bring him behind, we need to be down at the alley at the back of the house in fifteen minutes."

Hazel nodded once, _as ever the strict Roman_, Emelia noticed, she looked either way before continuing to drag the body (that sounded like she'd killed someone…) along the floor, stopping every so often to hide from the as ever always patrolling guards. As both girls neared the alley that was their destination a sudden noise startled them. Emelia cast her eyes around the alley, looking for the source, she glanced once at Hazel and saw that the girl was looking around with fear in her eyes. She was about to speak and comfort her but then something caught her eye.

It was a shadow, jumping out and in to shape. "Nico." she hissed angrily at the shadow and she watched as the shadows morphed and Nico di Angelo stepped out into the alley and turned to face Emelia.

"Piper!" He greeted sparing one look to Hazel and another to the praetor who was lying on the floor.

"Its Emel-you know what, never mind, I'm going back home anyway." She said ignoring the fact that her Roman identity had just slipped through her fingers. Literally. "_Télos." _she said, while softly clapping her hands together.

Emelia, the blonde haired, brown eyed, assistant to the Praetors of Rome, softly drifted away as it was revealed, choppy brown hair, ever changing kaleidoscope eyes, and her skin turned a soft brown colour. Piper McLean stood in the place where Emelia once did. Sparing only a glance to Hazel, who she saw had a dumbstruck look on her face turned to Nico and said, "Its time." The slightly younger boy nodded and moved over to help Piper support the body of the Roman praetor, an arm was slung around each of their shoulders and Piper moved to hold Hazel's wrist. She nodded once as Nico who turned and disappeared into the shadows, taking Piper, Hazel and the slumped body of Jason Grace with him.

After a few moments of black and a ride she never wanted to have again Piper took in her surroundings. She could see the shining blue sea and the green valleys and mountains in the distance. This was it, she was home. She was in Greece.


	3. Back to Home

**Chapter Three - Back to Home**

_She could see the shining blue sea and the green valleys and mountains in the distance. This was it, she was home. She was in Greece._

Piper took one look around at where she was standing, she smiled she was back in Greece, it felt nice to be at home, she hadn't been there for months, thanks to the task she was given. Taking one look around her at her companions she noticed that Nico was sitting on the ground with a dazed face, she hurried over to Nico and drew out a canteen of Nectar from where she could see it poking out of Nico's jacket. "Nico," she said gently, while bringing the canteen to his lips, making him drink the godly liquid. "Drink this."

She stood up and brushed herself off and walked over to Hazel, she stepped over Jason's body, after checking that he _was_ still alive, he was. When she reached Hazel she stood next to the roman girl and followed her gaze which was to further up the coast, Piper squinted her eyes and she was just able to see the outline of….the palace?

Hazel muttered "This is….Greece?" as her eyes wandered over the horizon of the deep blue sea, taking in all the sights of the waves and the lone ship that darted across the ocean. "But, it's the sea!"

"We _are_ a sea faring country Hazel," Piper said, making the girl in question jump up in surprise, not noticing Piper standing beside her.

"We? You're a Greek?" Hazel asked, as if forgetting what Piper had told her before they left Rome.

She rolled her eyes, "I _am_ Greek after all, a daughter of Aphrodite actually, that's why I could change my appearance. I was sent to Rome three months ago." Piper took a moment to look to the sky, more specifically to the sun remembering the time she said, "We need to go!" Without waiting for a reply from Hazel she rushed over to Nico and shook his shoulder roughly, "Nico! We only have fifteen minutes, come on! _Wake up_!" Nico blinked open his eyes at Piper's words, he jumped up and stretched, before turning to face the white palace in the distance.

Piper, with Jason partly in her arms started to make her way down a path that ran around the cliffs. Hazel and Nico followed, with the latter moving to help Piper carry Jason. Hazel strode after the trio while asking, "Why couldn't, Nico was it? Yes, Nico, why couldn't you just do whatever you did back there and make up appear at the palace?"

It wasn't Nico who answered, it was Piper, she could remember somebody telling her about the shields that had been put up by Hecate and her children, "You can't get within a few miles of the palace, in _any_ direction." As the palace became closer and closer, everyone picked up the pace, even Hazel.

When the palace finally loomed over the quartet Piper smiled, _it was still as she remembered_… But before they could walk through the entrance they were stopped by a familiar looking guard.

"Frank?" Hazel said, her eyes widening as she saw who was standing on the gates.

"Hazel?" Frank replied even more astonished at her appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"We'll just leave you two to it then…" Nico said, as the air started to get a feel of awkward, Piper spared a look to Nico and they both thought the same thing, lets get out. Piper titled her head slightly, agreeing to the silent question that was shared between them.

Quietly the pair slowly backed away, still supporting the unconscious son of Jupiter, and made there way to the entrance of the room where everybody would be gathered. As they near they heard loud voices that seemed to be shouting drifting from behind the door.

"He started it!"

"I'm your older brother you're _meant_ to listen to me!"

Piper and Nico each placed a hand on the doorway and pushed it open, when the door opened a giant room was revealed, a grand hall with white pillars supporting a roof which was the same white colour. Drapes hung down, each a different colour, the light drifting in through the windows shone down onto the people who were arguing in the centre of the room, each trying to explain their side to the people who were looking on in amusement at the siblings who were arguing.

Nobody noticed the pair entering, carrying Jason with them.

Piper watched as Francesca Adams scowled at her brother, Sam, and narrowed her eyes into a glare and she stared up into her six-years-older-than-her brother. Piper stifled a laugh at the small figure of Francesca up against Sam. Piper couldn't hold in her laughs any longer, she burst out laughing and pairs of eyes turned towards her. One by one, they each lit up in recognition of the brunette who had been in Rome for months. After seeing Piper, the eyes slid over to see the body which herself, along with Nico was supporting.

Slowly, the pair began to move forward, carefully, so as not to drop Jason, after all they did have to keep the Roman alive. "Piper," Percy said, from a semi-circle of chairs than only his and two others were occupied, "Piper, its great to see you back, and thanks Nico."

Nico nodded and helped to lower the praetor to the floor, once he had done that he walked up to the seats and sat in a completely black one. He reclined in his chair as Piper stood still in front of the

"Anything else you want to share Piper?"

Piper only nodded, "Yeah, the Romans, they're planning an attack on Greece and all I know is that its soon."

Annabeth nodded an expression on her face which was one of a deep thought, "We'll have a meeting." I was more of a statement than a question. "Later today, at 5 o'clock, no exceptions. And when this thing" she said, staring down at the blonde boy, "wakes up, take him to the room." With that she walked down the steps and walked out of the hall, probably going to look at Roman Attack patterns.

Piper smiled as she saw her friend's usual reaction to attacks, they had before more frequent before she had left for Rome. She was just so happy to be home and where she belonged, no matter how much Rome had appealed to her, she just hadn't _felt _right…

A groan was heard from the floor and the entire hall turned to the now awake praetor, Jason Grace. Once out of his daze he widened his eyes and struggled against the bonds that tied his arms together. "I demand you release me! I am a _praetor_ of Rome! No filthy _graecus_ can bind me up!"

"I think you can take him to the room _now…"_


	4. A Little Pain Couldn't Hurt

**Chapter Four - A Little Pain Couldn't Hurt**

"_I demand you release me! I am a praetor of Rome! No filthy graecus can bind me up!__"_

"_I think you can take him to the room now__…"_

"Francesca, Piper. Could you two deal with him?" Percy asked, his green eyes looking into each girls eyes.

Piper nodded and she was sure Francesca did too. She glanced towards the younger girl and noticed her steely glare at the Roman praetor. Piper reached down to pick Jason up by the back of his toga and dragged him to his feet, still violently struggling against the rope that held his arms behind his back and his legs only allowing a little movement.

Piper noticed that Francesca had advanced slowly towards Jason with a scowl on her young face. Sometimes Piper couldn't really believe that the daughter of Achelois was only 15, she seemed older. Perhaps that was because of her family being taken away from her by the Roman Army when she was only 5 years old and her brother was 11.

Francesca, still scowling at the blue eyed boy, "Come on," she said, turning the struggling boy around and grasping her arm around his upper left arm, "The sooner we get him away the better." Piper only nodded in agreement as she continued to drag a still shouting person through the hall they were just about to exit. As they went through the door, Piper noticed that Jason was attempting to grab on to the smooth surface of the door and said, "That's useless you won't be able to get away _that _easily."

Piper watched as Jason dropped his head and stopped struggling, she looked over to Francesca who had her eyes fixed firmly onto the hall in front of them, out of the window and to the darkening sky. She surveyed the Roman, _what was he planning?_

Suddenly his head picked up, like he had an idea, well he must have thought pretty hard about it. "So there is a way to escape?" Piper tilted her head as if to say _really? Your asking that? _She was pretty sure that he couldn't see it, but it was the thought anyway…

"No." Piper picked her own head up at Francesca's cold and hard response. This was unusual and out of character for the usually happy and bubbly daughter of Achelois. Maybe she had an argument with Tom or something….

Soon the two girls neared the entrance to the cells. The walls changed colour, from a happy and pure white colour to a dulling and decaying grey, the paint was flaking off the walls, falling to the grey flagstone floor. The happy atmosphere that was once there vanished and was replaced by a more sombre one. The one lit hallway darkened until it was like the Earth on a stormy day.

Piper shivered as a chill swept through her spine, she had been here before, yes, but that was for errands, not for what she was about to do, or rather what she was about to submit the blonde still held between her and Francesca to. She had heard…stories of what happened to people when they reached here.

The Greeks were known for being a peaceful people and only needing to attack when there was a threat. That much was true. But one thing not many people knew about, the Greeks, peaceful as they were could have a rough side. Headed by Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, that there was a squad of Greeks, dedicated to getting information out of people the Greeks had taken hostage. It would be painful.

Piper stumbled when they made a turn to the left, her eyes still roaming about the stone walls. Up ahead, standing in the shadows was a figure, standing tall and formidable, leaning against the wall. Clarisse la Rue stepped forward and smirked at the approaching trio.

"Punks," she greeted, still smirking, she took one look at the Roman praetor strung between the two Greeks and nodded in his direction. "Annabeth told me about him, said we were to take care of him," She eyed up Jason and took him by the scruff of his neck, but Jason, as if feeling that he would be too much for Clarisse to handle somehow squirmed out of Clarisse's grasp and punched her in the gut. But Clarisse didn't react except laugh and slam Jason up against the wall, "Now listen here punk," she snarled, "you may be a hotshot and all mighty son of Jupiter in Rome, but here, you respect _us_. Got it?"

Jason nodded vigorously and Piper thought she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. Clarisse sent a glare in Jason's direction as she dropped him to the floor. Picking him up by the scruff of his toga, which he was still wearing, she steamed off and almost threw him into a room. She whirled around and yelled out, causing the two girl to cover up their ears in a attempt to dull down Clarisse's loud voice. "SHERMAN! MARK! BRING THE BOX!"

Piper didn't know what the box was but she was sure that it was nothing good. She looked on as two large and bulky men, Clarisse's half-brother's, Mark and Sherman walked past, carrying a box that clinked and shook with every step the pair took. Both girls watched as they walked into the cell and grinned at Jason.

"You two punks better go, blondie here won't be done for a while." Clarisse said, smiling, with dark shadows flickering across her face, with one last look at the duo she turned around and the slam of the wooden door echoed around the grey area.

When they were walking Piper noticed that Francesca was walking along with a distant expression on her face, when a few minutes came her expression had not changed she thought it was time to do something. Okay." Piper said, once they were back into the white and brighter hallway, she rounded on Francesca. "What's up? What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Francesca said, shaking her head, "Its nothing Pipes, I swear it. I-Its just seeing the Roman all broken up like that. Its-Its in my _nature_ to heal, that's all." Piper nodded and swung her arm over the smaller girl's shoulders.

"We're going to be alright," She said, looking down to the other girl, "Once this whole problem is over, we'll be alright." they both smiled as they continued to walk down the corridor…away from the room which still stuck in Piper's memory, but one thing she thought, even though she knew she shouldn't be thinking, after all, he _is_ the enemy.

_Is he going to be alright?_


	5. She Who Washes Away Pain

**Chapter Five - She Who Washes Away Pain**

"_We__'__re going to be alright,__"__ She said, looking down to the other girl, __"__Once this whole problem is over, we__'__ll be alright.__"__ they both smiled as they continued to walk down the corridor__…__away from the room which still stuck in Piper__'__s memory, but one thing she thought, even though she knew she shouldn't be thinking, after all, he is the enemy._

_Is he going to be alright?_

Francesca looked around cautiously, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this…but she owed Tom, the least she could do was to heal his half-brother. And no matter how much hatred she had towards Rome and its leaders, _she still owed Tom_.

"_You've got the praetor?" A boy said with black hair and electric blue eyes said, Francesca, across from him nodded as she stared up at the ceiling above her, admiring the painted patterns of the gods._

"_Yeah," she said, putting her hands behind her and pushing herself up onto her arms, smiling as she did so. She looked across to her companion and asked, "What's wrong Tom? You seem worried."_

"_Its nothing," Tom assured her, when she sent a pointed look to him he sighed and gave in, "The praetor, what's their name?"_

"_Jason Grace." Francesca replied, looking down and twisting the old shirt between her hands. But when she looked to Tom for a moment she saw his face, it was thoughtful, regretful but yet it held an element of…excitement?_

"_Tom what is it?" She said gently, reaching across to place her hand on his arm, when he shook his head and rolled her eyes and said, "look, something's up, I know it."_

_Sighing into submission Tom placed his other hand over Francesca's and took a breath, "Jason Grace, he's my half-brother, because you know, I'm a son of Jupiter, and I'm scared, scared Cesca, I don't want people to think that I'm going to be a traitor, but I don't want him to be hurt either." He suddenly stood up and walked over to the exit of the small room they were in, just off the main hall where meetings were held, "Just promise me one thing Cesca, if you ever, but some reason, meet Jason, could you please make sure he's okay? I may never have met my older brother, but still. He's family."_

He's Family.

Those words stuck in her mind as she crept along the dark hallway, running her hand along ornate pillars and smooth stone walls, she gazed out of a window cut out of the stone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the sea breeze calming her ever so slightly. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky above, it was a clear night, no clouds to obstruct the view of the moon. She smiled at the sight of the moon, her mother, Achelois was a minor moon goddess, the moon, although it was a symbol of Artemis, it still calmed her.

Turning away from the window and shadows of the moon she continued down the hallway. When she reached the end she turned left and pushed back a drape and unveiled a dark entrance, with steps leading downwards. Stepping into the darkness Francesca's eyes started to slowly adjust to the darkness, taking a few steps carefully, placing one foot in front of the next stepping down each step with shaky legs.

Soon, she began to see a light at the end of the passageway. Quickening her pace she almost leaped down the steps towards it, once she got there she stopped still and peered through the small square cut out of the wooden door that she had her hands pressed against. Her eyes peeked through the hole and glanced around at the grey stone walls of where she had visited earlier with Piper. Seeing that no one was there she pushed open the door and winced at the creaking noise it made. Walking through the open door and glancing around to check that none of Clarisse's siblings were about she shut the door and covered it back the fabric which hung over it. Pausing to remember which room or 'cell' that the Roman praetor had been thrown into she quietly walked over to one and looked through the metal bars which former a window of sorts.

Wincing at the sight inside she pulled on the door slowly, so not to alert any of Ares' children that she was breaking into a cell. Shutting the door behind her Francesca kneeled down at his side. _This is for Tom_, she reminded herself, as she cast a look over his injuries.

_Gash on his arm, broken wrist, and that's just part of it_. The girl thought to herself as she opened up a bag she had with her, bringing out a medium sized vial of nectar she trickled it onto his right arm, muttered a small prayer to her mother and Apollo she began to fix his wrist and bind it with a bandage. Although her mother wasn't the goddess of healing, her mother did have some aspect of medicinal qualities in her.

After she had bound up his wrist she set to work on his leg. _Its looks like a hellhound used it as a chew toy_, Francesca thought as she poured nectar along the limb. Muttering a few words under her breath, she placed her hands on his leg and continued to mutter them. Her eyes, that once were closed flew open and shimmered a silver colour, looking back down on to the former 'hellhounds chew toy', she smiled slightly when she found that it was healed.

Looking over his body, checking for more injuries, Francesca nodded, satisfied, there was a small cut on his left cheek but that wasn't life threatening, it was barely a scratch. Standing up and brushing herself off and swinging around her bag onto her shoulder. But just before she could leave the cell a slight scuffling noise caught her attention. She turned to see the Roman coughing and attempting to push himself up onto his arms.

"Thanks," Jason croaked, "You really didn't have to do this for me."

"I didn't do it for you," she stated in a cold and harsh voice, "you Romans took away almost everything I held dear, you killed my village, no, I didn't do it for you. No. I did it for Tom." With her final words she shut the cell door and escaped back through the dark passageway. When she got to the end she pushed back the drape and put her back against the wall and slid down it. She dropped her head into her hands and muttered in a small voice.

"Why in _Hades did I do that?"_


	6. Meeting a Relative

**This Chapter is dedicated to AquaTrooper3, she's got an amazing story 'Love Aches' and you should check it out, read and review it, give her the support she needs people! Read it or I will send Clarisse and the rest of the 'team' to get you!**

**In other words… Hey, HAPPY NEW YEAR! A bit late but I've been so busy with school, I've got exams in a few weeks….. *screams*. Sorry for the freak out…..**

**Please Read and Review, Could I have some more! Please?!*puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Annabeth could you do the disclaimer?**

**Annabeth: No.**

**Me: Why?!**

**Annabeth: *sighs* Fine, I'll do it, but only if you promise to do it next time, I can't be doing things for you all the time, like when you accidentally fell over and threw a ball in another persons fac-**

**Me: **_**That's enough**_**! I promise.**

**Annabeth: Alright, FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois (hey! I know Fran! How do you?) does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, they all belong to Rick Riodarn, but she does own Fran, Tom, and Sam…**

**Chapter Six - Meeting a Relative**

"_I didn__'__t do it for you,__"__ she stated in a cold and harsh voice, __"__you Romans took away almost everything I held dear, you killed my village, no, I didn__'__t do it for you. No. I did it for Tom.__"__ With her final words she shut the cell door and escaped back through the dark passageway. When she got to the end she pushed back the drape and put her back against the wall and slid down it. She dropped her head into her hands and muttered in a small voice._

"_Why in Hades did I do that?__"_

To say the truth Jason was puzzled, why had that _graecus_ girl come and heal him. He thought back to what she had said that she did it for…Tom? Jason ran his mind through all the Tom's he knew, which wasn't a lot, and none came up as familiar, although one name did bug him. Thomas Wild, son of Jupiter and his half-brother. Tom had left, after an argument with Jason about attacking the Greeks.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of keys ringing outside his cell of a jail. Pushing himself up against the wall and struggling onto his feet, when the door opened and he was faced with Clarisse, the girl who had…_made_ him give up earlier. Clarisse stepped inside and then another figure stepped into the room. Jason's eyes widened as he took in the black hair and the electric blue eyes that were identical to his own.

"Thomas?"

Jason looked up to his younger brother, he hadn't seen him since the Praetorian House, "I thought you died." He said is a steely and cold tone, his eyes meeting the identical blue ones of his half-brother. "You just went missing. No sign! You do know that some people actually were worried for you!"

But when Thomas spoke Jason felt a change, this wasn't the Thomas Matthew Wild that he knew, he had changed in the year he had spent away from the Roman's. "Jason, nice to see you again," but despite his cold tone, Jason could see a smile wanting to erupt on the younger boy's face. "And yes, I didn't agree with what you were doing to the Greeks."

"What?!" Jason erupted out, "Can't you see there filthy and dirty _and stupid graecus_!" Looking into his brothers eyes, expecting to see the same anger that was bubbling inside him, his hatred of the Greeks.

Tom's eyes narrowed and he stalked up to Jason, picked him up and shoved him against the wall. Normally, from what he could remember he was stronger than Tom, and for what he knew, he still was, but then again Tom was fuelled by _some feeling?_

"Don't ever say that again, they, _they_, are my family." Tom snarled, his eyes locking onto Jason's, "_Those_ _graecus_ took me in and they didn't care that I was a Roman, all they cared about was my views on the world, I told them what I thought and they trained me. They gave me a new life." Tom took a deep breath and dropped Jason and took a step back away from him, "Maybe if you weren't so conceited Jason you would have realised what we were doing to the Greeks, but no, you just had to be over turned by you apparent 'love' for Reyna! Even though we both know that you didn't even like her, you had fallen for someone else, a Greek, but she had to leave, forced mind you. And _that's_ why you hate them so much."

"_STOP_!" Jason yelled, he carried on, more brokenly, "_Please_, just stop." Tom smirked, causing Jason to glare at him, "You're right, but still, can't you see what they've done to you Tom? Where's the boy I used to play with when we were little and carefree."

"Simple," Tom said, crossing his arms, and gazing up to the ceiling, "I fell in love, grew up and found where I really belonged."

"Wild!" One of Clarisse's brother's said, walking up to the cell and smiling in at Jason, who was unconsciously moving away slightly from the grinning son of Ares.

Tom turned to him, "What is it Sherman, isn't it Clarisse's shift now?"

"Nope, War Council, The Hunters are back."

"I'll be right there." Tom said, turning away from Jason and heading out towards Sherman, who was holding the door open.

"But how could you leave us though? Turn your back on Rome?" Jason said in a last attempt to get his brother to listen to his ways, the _right_ ways.

Tom froze in where he was and turned around slowly to face Jason, "I-I fell in love with someone." Noticing Jason's face, ready to reply he continued on, "She's a Greek, and I fell hard. She's a front line soldier and I just couldn't face going up against her." With a regretful look on his face he turned around, walked out and didn't look back as the cell door clinked shut behind him. Jason put his head in his hands and sighed, "_If only you knew…"_


	7. A War Council

**Chapter Seven - A War Council**

_Tom froze and turned around slowly to face Jason, __"__I-I fell in love with someone.__"__ Noticing Jason__'__s face, ready to reply he continued on, __"__She__'__s a Greek, and I fell hard. She__'__s a front line soldier and I just couldn__'__t face going up against her.__"__ With a regretful look on his face he turned around and the cell door clinked shut behind him. Jason put his head in his hands and sighed, __"__If only you knew__…"_

Jason circled his wrists. Looking down at the chains which bound his hands together, he twisted them around in an attempt to loosen them. But, feeling a sharp jab stab against his skin, the blonde stumbled forward slightly, tripping over his own feet as they stepped forward. Keeping his eyes fixed forward in front of him he looked to the double wooden doors that obviously led to somewhere important. His mind flashed back to when he was last in the world out side of the dark, bleak cell that he had almost gotten used to. He vaguely recognised the doors as the ones he had been dragged out of?

Seeing the doors open he recognised the grand room that had provoked his thoughts earlier, the room that he had first been brought to. Letting his eyes scan the room looking for anything that just might help him get away…

Spying a young girl who was leaning against a pillar with a tired look in her eyes, smiling to himself Jason continued on forward, being direction which path to take by the sons of Mars who seemed to enjoy even the tiniest bit of pain that rippled through _him_! A great praetor of Rome, being… _vulnerable _and_ weak_! Feeling an opportunity, he broke free of the lax grip that the sons of the war god held him by and her pulled out a small concealed blade of Imperial Gold and made his way over the girl resting on the pillar.

Grabbing her arm and pulling her towards himself while simultaneously raising the blade to be dangerously near her neck. He smirked and raised his electric blue eyes to stare steely at the oh-so-stupid Greeks. "Let me go, let me leave," Jason said, his voice ringing out across the room, "Or," he continued, "this…._girl_, gets it."

Silence rang across the room and the girl muttered, "Oh you'd _so_ wish it wasn't night, Roman boy…" As soon as Jason heard her voice, something struck him, she was the girl who had healed him, who had _helped_ him.

"Francesca," he heard his half-brother say cautiously, and he saw out of the corner of his eye, that he was taking a step forward, "Please… Don't…."

"I said, nobody!" Jason snapped, bringing the lade even closer to her throat, pressing against the smooth skin, the cool metal almost slicing through her skin.

"Don't worry about it Tommy," The girl, Francesca said, but Jason didn't feel to worried, after all, he was a mighty Roman warrior, he wouldn't, _couldn't_ be beaten by a girl, and a Greek girl at that!

"Ha!" Jason laughed, throwing his head back, "You think that you can de-oh!" He cried out as his feet fell from underneath him as her collapsed onto the floor. As he was still holding the girl's arm, she started to tumble down with him but was caught by a blushing black haired son of Jupiter. Setting the girl on her feet, Jason watched as he saw shame and disgust fly across his brother's face.

"Tom?" The son of Poseidon's voice called out, and the boy in question turned to face the raised platform on where stood the semi-circle of chairs. "Is this a new Roman tactic? Send in the praetor and attempt to bargain for someone?"

"No," Tom said, starting to walk forward with his arm wrapped around his friend, noticing that she was walking strangely, like she was trying to mask something that was hurt. The praetor of Rome and his half-brother forgotten on the floor. "Er…Permission to act immature sir?" He asked, his eyes looking steadily at the daughter of Achelois at his side. But before he could hear anybody answering, he picked up his best friend and gathered her up in his arms.

People stifled laughs and looked on as the duo made their way up to the raised platform that stood at the front of the room. Jason felt his arms being restrained, and then he made his way forward, being dragged. Upon reaching the foot of the raised platform he was forced down onto his knees and made to look up at the people before him.

_He would have to get out this quickly…._

**Sorry this is so short! I have had no time with exams and everything! If you were waiting for this chapter say thank you to AquaTrooper3 and spn-rules who were bugging me to update it!**

**And if you're reading this please, please review it? It only takes, what a minute or two?**

**So a question! So review with your answer(s)!**

**In Mark of Athena, what is Jason's Birthday? It does say! I promise!**


End file.
